YuGiOh! Enter the Shadow Realm
by SSJYugi
Summary: Yugi gets a mysterious card from a stranger, and it could be the death of him!
1. The Mysterious Stranger

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Journey to the shadow realm  
  
Ch.1 the mysterious stranger  
  
It was a calm sunny day in Domino Town. Yugi Moto was in his grandfather's card shop, looking through the cards. All of a sudden a strange man walked in a dark black cloak. Only his eyes were shown, and they were black, like a quartz crystal.  
  
"Is Yugi Moto here?" the man said, his voice like nails on a chalkboard  
  
"That is me sir." Yugi said, confused  
  
"Good, you defeated Pegasus, my good friend, and I shall avenge him!"  
  
"Wha-what?!"  
  
The man pulled out a deck of duel monster cards and threw them on the counter of the store, Yugi threw his down as well, Yami realized this was no ordinary man and possessed Yugi.  
  
"I don't know who you are, stranger, but if it's a duel you want you got it!" Yami said with a grin  
  
They each drew 5 cards. The man took a mysterious coin from his pocket; one side was the millennium eye, the other, the millennium puzzle.  
  
"Call it in the air Yugi." He threw the coin up.  
  
"Puzzle" Yami said.  
  
The coin landed with the millennium eye upwards.  
  
The man grinned, "You should go first Yugi, and if you win, you get my rarest card, and vice-versa"  
  
Yugi drew his 6th card, He had drawn Giant soldier of stone, Spellbinding circle, card destruction, multiply, Alpha the Magnet warrior and Feral Imp.  
  
Yugi smirked "not a bad hand...for my opening move I put this card face down," He laid a card in the magic and trap card zone "And I lay this monster in defense mode!" He laid Giant soldier of stone in defense mode "And end my turn"  
  
Meanwhile the man had drawn 5 cards. He drew his 6th and began his turn. "I set Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode! These beautiful ladies are as deadly as they are cute. ATTACK, MY GEMINI ELF!"  
  
Yugi flipped his card over. It was Giant solider of stone(1300/2000) of course!  
  
"You lose 100 LP"  
  
STATUS!  
  
YUGI: 2000  
  
???: 1900  
  
"Grr..." the man growled to himself  
  
Yugi drew his next card, it was summoned skull!  
  
"Your game is just about done" Said Yami  
  
He discarded Giant soldier of stone and played summoned skull (2500/1200)  
  
"I attack your Gemini Elf!" Yugi said, Gemini elf was discarded  
  
STATUS!  
  
YUGI: 2000  
  
???:1300  
  
The man drew his next card. "All I have is this..."  
  
He lays Goblin attack Force (2300/0) in defense mode  
  
Yugi then drew Fairy's meteor crush!  
  
"I attach fairy's meteor crush to summoned skull!"  
  
INFO: Fairy's meteor crush allows a monster to do damage to a defense mode monster, as if it was in attack mode.  
  
Yugi attacked  
  
STATUS!  
  
YUGI: 2000  
  
???: 0  
  
"You...win...Yugi" he gave a card to Yugi, and walked out the door, but he seemed to be...smiling?  
  
"Hm...That was strange, what is this card anyway?" Yami said, the card said "The mysterious Warphole" but there was no picture, or even a description!  
  
Yami looked worried "Yugi, from what I can see this card is no ordinary card, I don't recognize it, and neither do you"  
  
"Yami your just being paranoid, what could a measly card do?" Yugi said in reply  
  
"All right...if you're sure." Said Yami, a hint of worry in his voice  
  
Yami disappeared, and all that was left was little Yugi  
  
"I'll show this to Joey and the guys later." He then slipped it in his deck and started going through his shoebox again as if nothing had happened.  
  
END CHAPTER 


	2. Warp to the Shadow Realm

Chapter 2  
  
Warp to the Shadow Realm  
  
That afternoon, after Yugi was done peeking through his cards, he put his deck in a pocket and headed out. Tristan, Joey and Téa all agreed to meet at the local bus stop. Yugi hopped on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could, he wanted to show his new card to his friend. After about 10 minutes he saw Tristan and Téa at the bus stop sign.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yelled Yugi as he pulled up "Uh.Where's Joey?"  
  
Tristan peeked at his watch "I have no idea, he said he'd be here"  
  
"Joey wheeler, late as usual" Said Téa, obviously irked  
  
Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice yell out to them "GUYS WAIT UP!" and the was Joey wheeler.  
  
"JOEY!" Said Téa "WHAT TOOK YOU?!"  
  
"My mom shut off my alarm, it wasn't my fault Téa!" Said Joey "anyway, what did you wanna show us Yugi?"  
  
"Well." Yugi said as he grabbed his deck out of his pocket "some guy dueled me and asked to avenge Pegasus, he dueled me, and gave me this card" He searched through his deck and pulled it out.  
  
They all gazed at it for a minute till Tristan spoke up "That card is freaky, and you said you never seen one like it?"  
  
"Nope, never" Said Yugi  
  
"I bet it's a stupid counterfeit," Said Joey "'The Mysterious Warphole?' I mean seriously Yugi, you wouldn't think its real."  
  
But as Joey finished his sentence the card disappeared in a bright flash, everyone was silent, and a black hole appeared below the 4 friends. They were sucked in.and disappeared.  
  
The man from earlier walked to the spot where the 4 friends were standing "Problem solved, Yugi will never stop me now" And he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The 4 friends were now in a place almost pitch black, when Yami appeared.  
  
"The shadow realm." Yami said, with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
There was then a tap on Yami's shoulder, he turned around.  
  
"You would be right my friend" And a very familiar figure stood before them  
  
END CHAPTER 


End file.
